


Falling Slowly

by tchrgleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchrgleek/pseuds/tchrgleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sees Blaine when he comes home to watch Grease.  Little did he know that Blaine and Burt had been chatting . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

Kurt’s phone blared “Hurts so Good”.

“Hey, bud.”

“Hey Dad. What’s up?”

“When are we gonna see you again? You comin’ home for Thanksgiving?”

“No. Actually, Rach and I want to come back to see Grease, since Finn is directing it, so we’ll be flying in next week.”

“Excellent. I can’t wait to see your face, kiddo. Goodnight, bud”

“Goodnight, Dad.” Burt hung up the phone and looked over at his wife. “It’s a go.”

 --------------------

It was late afternoon when the Berrys’ car pulled up to the Hummel home in Lima. Kurt stepped out of the backseat, looked up at the house, sighed happily, and walked towards the door. Before he was even halfway to the house, the door opened and his dad rushed out to wrap him in a hug. Kurt breathed in the scent of motor oil and tires and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was home.

“How was your flight, kiddo?” asked Burt.

“Fine. We made good time. Rachel’s dads were surprised. We got in 20 minutes early, and we were waiting for them when they got to the airport.”

“Great, great! Well, dinner’s almost ready. Let’s go in and get you settled. By the time you’re done, we can sit down to eat.”

Carole had prepared a feast. They enjoyed a crisp green salad with homegrown tomatoes, eggplant parmesan with wholegrain garlic bread, and Kurt’s favorite cheesecake for dessert. Kurt devoured the meal, all the while answering his dad’s questions about his internship, New York, Rachel, and everything under the sun. Burt looked pointedly at Kurt as he finished the last crumbs of his cheesecake.

“So bud, anyone special in your life since we last talked?”

“What? Are you kidding me? No dad, just, no.”

“Well, why the hell not? You’re a good looking guy. You live in New York. There’s gotta be guys knocking down the door to get to you, aren’t there?” Burt raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Kurt. Kurt gave him a bitch glare right back.

“Don’t even start with me, dad. I’m not interested in dating anyone right now. Blaine and I only broke up a month ago. I need to take some time to get myself figured out.”

“According to what I’ve been told, you didn’t even officially break up with Blaine. Wanna tell me why that is?”

Kurt swallowed hard. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So I heard. Finn tells me you haven’t spoken to Blaine since his trip. Don’t you think that’s unfair, Kurt?”

“Unfair?” Kurt shot back. “He’s the one that cheated on me, Dad. Not the other way around.” Kurt looked away from his dad.

“Kurt. C’mon, kiddo. You’ve gotta cut him loose. If you don’t want to be with him, you can’t keep him dangling along, hoping you’ll take him back.” Burt tried to catch Kurt’s eye. “Talk to him. Tell him you’re done. Make a clean break and move on. I know he cheated on you and broke your heart. Tell him to get lost and be done with it. Kurt,” Burt waited until his son looked up at him. “You’re not fooling anyone right now, kiddo. You’re mad as hell and you better not be planning to let him back into your life.”

“Of course I’m not going to take him back, dad. I’m not an idiot,” Kurt retorted. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me, right?”

“Right. Glad to hear it.” Burt replied. “Now, when do we need to be at the school for the show?”

\---------------------

The Hummels walked into the April Rhodes auditorium together with more than 20 minutes to wait before the show started. They found their seats quickly and Burt excused himself to use the restroom. Carole leaned over to Kurt and said “Do you want to come with me to find Finn before the show? I’d like to wish him luck tonight.”

“Sure. Why not?” Kurt replied.

The two of them made their way back to the choir room, where the cast was frantically making last minute preparations, fixing make up, adjusting costume parts, and generally creating mayhem. When Carole and Kurt walked in, Finn was standing off to one side watching over the scene looking terrified.

“Finn!” called Carole. “Honey, how’s it going? Do you need anything?”

“Hey mom, Kurt. Nope. If we don’t have everything ready to go at this point, we aren’t going to have it. Thanks though.”

“Congratulations on pulling everything together, Finn.” Kurt said. “I’m looking forward to the show.”

“Hey, thanks, man. I’m surprised to see you here. Did Rachel come with you?” Finn replied. Kurt responded “I think she and her dads are planning to come tomorrow.”

At that moment, Blaine walked into the room, dressed in a white tuxedo jacket, black trousers, and a black bow tie. His white shirt was pressed crisply and the way his trousers hugged his backside looked positively delicious. Kurt drew in a sharp breath. Carole looked at him knowingly, and stepped away to chat quietly with Finn about his plans for after the show.

Kurt stood still, just staring at his . . . what was Blaine? His boyfriend? His ex-boyfriend? Kurt didn’t even know what to call what they were . . .Blaine. He just stared at his Blaine as he rehearsed a few dance moves, singing something under his breath. At that moment, Blaine looked up as if looking for someone and caught Kurt’s eye. Blaine’s eyes widened slightly, he nodded at Kurt, turned around, and walked back out into the hallway.

Kurt stayed rooted to the spot he was standing, his father’s words echoing in his ears.  _You’ve gotta cut him loose. Talk to him. Tell him you’re done. Make a clean break and move on. Tell him to get lost and be done with it._  Kurt shook his head to clear it. It was ten minutes before show time. No way was Kurt going to ruin Finn’s opening night by starting a fight with Blaine now.

Kurt and Carole returned to their seats as the house lights were going down. Burt looked up at Carole, who shook her head slightly as she sat down. The three of them looked up at the stage as the curtain opened and the lights came up.

\----------------------------------

Kurt was surprised to see that Blaine had only a minor role in the show. When the final curtain fell, he stood to applaud with everyone else, and he and his family again went backstage, this time to celebrate a fantastic night with his brother and his old friends.

Sam and Tina found him first. Tina hugged him as she squealed in his ear, “What did you think? Were we any good?”

“Of course. You were all awesome, Tina. Fantastic!” Kurt gushed.

Brittany and Santana were next to join the crowd around the Hummels. “Kurt! Did you come to see your sad dolphin become an angel?” asked Brittany.

“Hummel. What did you think of my Rizzo?” added Santana. “Not bad for short notice, huh?”

“You were great, Santana. That part might as well have been written for you!”

Just then, Kurt met Blaine’s eyes from across the room. This time, there was no excuse. He felt his dad’s gaze on him, squared his shoulders, and excused himself from the celebration. He walked towards Blaine, who turned and walked out the door to the hallway again.

Kurt stopped short for a moment, but swallowed hard and decided to bite the bullet. This conversation needed to happen. He continued to the door, opened it, and walked out into the hallway.

Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Kurt looked around, surprised.

There were only so many places to go at McKinley after hours. Where did Blaine disappear to? Kurt looked up and down the hallway, noticing a door that was slightly ajar, a few classrooms down from the choir room. He walked to the classroom and pushed the door open.

Inside was a wonderland of lit candles. It was a miracle the fire alarm hadn’t gone off. [Soft music began to play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff-fy8w_vQg), and Blaine’s voice sang quietly from the darkness:

 __ **I don’t know you**  
But I want you   
All the more for that   
Words fall through me   
And always fool me  
And I can’t react  
And games that never amount   
To more than they’re meant   
Will play themselves out

 __ **Take this sinking boat and point it home**  
We’ve still got time   
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice   
You’ll make it now

Kurt drew in a sharp breath. He spun around, looking in every direction, trying to figure out where Blaine was hiding.

 __ **Falling slowly, eyes that know me**  
And I can’t go back   
Moods that take me and erase me   
And I’m painted black   
You have suffered enough   
And warred with yourself   
It’s time that you won

__**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We’ve still got time   
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice**

Kurt’s eyes welled with tears. He knew it was stupid, but he just couldn’t stop loving this boy. Blaine came up behind him and placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt spun around to see the eyes of his love, illuminated by candles but lit by hope and love.

As the song finished in the background, Blaine whispered softly, “Kurt. I am so sorry. I will never be able to forgive myself for doubting you, for hurting you, for betraying you. But please, Kurt, can we try again? I love you with everything I am. I don’t think I can ever love anyone else as much as I love you.”

The tears rolled down Kurt’s cheeks. Blaine tenderly wiped them away with his thumbs as he gathered Kurt’s face in his hands. “Kurt, please. Say something? Don’t shut me out anymore.”

Kurt drew in a deep breath. As he opened his mouth to speak, he again heard his father’s voice echoing in his mind.  _You better not be planning to let him back into your life._

“Blaine. I can’t. I can’t go back to what we were.”

Blaine’s face fell. The hope that had shined in his eyes faded away. “Okay. I promised myself that if you said no, I would let you go, Kurt. I love you. I always will, but if you can’t forgive me, I can’t blame you.”

“Blaine, no! I can’t go back to what we were, because that didn’t work. It couldn’t work from so far away. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try again. I’ve had a lot of time to think it over. I was really a jerk to you, too, Blaine. That does not excuse what you did. You really hurt me, but I know that your ch--, your”

“cheating, Kurt. I cheated on you.”

“Yeah. Your ch-cheating was a symptom of a much bigger problem. We need to solve that before we can truly be together again. But, I want to try. I love you.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, leaned in, and pressed his lips to Blaine’s. Blaine responded immediately, opening his mouth slightly to moisten the kiss, pressing his lips more firmly into Kurt’s. They stayed like that, locked together by their lips, until they heard a throat clearing from the doorway.

Kurt jumped back, looking at his dad’s silhouette in the bright hallway light.

“Dad!”

“Kurt. This is not what we discussed at dinner.”

“Dad, wait.”

“No, Kurt, you wait. Blaine- it looks like the mission was successful?”

“Yes sir. Thanks for the heads-up, Burt. I can’t thank you enough.”

Kurt, confused, looked back and forth between his dad and his boyfriend, who were both smiling at him.

“Wait, you guys set this up together?”

Burt smiled. “Don’t worry about it, bud. You can thank me later.”


End file.
